Remember
by smileplease91
Summary: Before he was Fenris, he was Leeto. Everything Leeto has done up to this point has been for his family. Now, as the time draws near for the lyrium to be injected, all thoughts are on his family. What happens after the pain causes him to break?


He stood before a small crowd of people, shirtless and cold. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, drowning out the sounds that filled the darkly lit room. People were talking about the decision he had made. He had done everything for his mother and sister, but this decision was something that he had no idea the consequences that would come from it. His master stood in front of him, his hand on his chin that made him seem to be in deep thought. The look in his eyes told Leeto that he did not fully realize what it was that he was doing, and that angered him. On the contrary, Leeto knew exactly what he was doing. His master had told him he would give him special powers that would help free his sister and his mother, and although he felt as if this was merely an experiment, he wanted nothing more than to see his family freed. He ignored the other faces that were in the room- they were unfamiliar with him.

Leeto jerked his head to get his brown hair out of his eyes. He was nervous since everyone was whispering about the procedure that Danarius was about to perform. He wanted to get it over with. The faster it was done, the faster his family would be set free. He thought of his mother and sister and how much they had to endure. They knew nothing of what he was about to do; he knew that if he had told them, they would have vehemently denied it. So, he kept it a secret and acted as though he normally did.

Danarius raised his hand, and the entire room filled with silence. Danarius walked to Leeto and looked down at him with haughtiness. Leeto was used to this, but he still hated it more than anything. At times, he wanted to grab Danarius and say, "Filthy human. Know your place," but he refrained, which was very difficult to do.

"Leeto," Danarius spoke, "are you prepared for this test?"

Leeto nodded without any hesitation; however, his heart pounded louder and louder. Danarius' face then had an expression Leeto had never seen before: sadness. Danarius drew closer to him to where his mouth was next to Leeto's ear.

"Try to remember," he whispered. "The pain will be more than you can bear. Think about your family. Remember life before you became a slave." Then, he said something that startled Leeto. "If you perish, I will still uphold my end of the agreement."

Leeto was not accustomed to this kindness that came from Danarius. Danarius stepped away and nodded at the people who were in the room. One of the men had two rather large syringes them filled with a white, glowing liquid that seemed thick in substance, and he handed Danarius one of. Danarius then turned toward Leeto and asked him to hold out his arms, to which he did. The two men stuck the syringes in the crook of his arm and began to inject the liquid into his arms. As soon as the liquid hit his veins, the pain was so immense that Leeto cry out. He staggered backwards until his back hit the wall, Danarius and the man going with him to ensure the syringes did not fall out of his arms. The substance was thicker than Leeto had perceived it to be, and the injection was slow. Within a minute or two, the entirety of the syringes was released into his body.

Leeto could see that his body began to glow the same color as the liquid. Markings began to appear on his body as well. The pain he felt was beyond any he had felt before; it made him want to die. He recalled Danarius' words about his family, and he began to remember them. However, something was not right. Some things seemed fuzzy or too distant, or that the memories would shatter right in the middle of them. The pain grew stronger and stronger with each passing second, and he could no longer stand. He collapsed on the floor and rolled over on his back. His screams echoed in the room, and the people in the room were in disbelief and shock. Danarius watched intently as Leeto's brown hair turned white and his body began to be traced with the markings of the lyrium he had injected.

Leeto could feel himself falling out of consciousness, and his heartbeats weaken.

_No! _he told himself. _Remember! Remember who you are doing this for! _His mother's and sister's faces appeared in his mind, but quickly faded away. _Don't forget! It's for them!_ He saw their faces again, which made him stronger. However, their faces were disappearing slowly. _No! Remember! Don't let them fade! Stay awake! _

There was a sudden, inconceivable jolt of pain that wracked Leeto's body at such ferocity, he did not even scream. His mother's and sister's faces shattered like glass, as did his consciousness. The glowing stopped, and so did the markings. An unwelcoming silence filled the room, and the observers were wide-eyed and full of dread. Danarius knelt down beside Leeto and felt for a pulse; it was faint and fading fast. He nodded at a woman in the crowd, who used magic and healed him somewhat.

Leeto opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. He did not know where he was, which startled him. He rose up too fast and nearly buckled; he was weak, and he did not know why. He looked at his arms and torso to see strange, white markings. He saw Danarius and with a blank expression and monotony asked him a question.

"Who… are you?"

Danarius' eyes widened. "You do not know?"

Leeto shook his head. There was a mirror in the room, and when he looked at it, he narrowed his eyes.

"Who… am I?"

Danarius looked at the observers, who were stunned. Danarius sneered.

"You are my slave," he answered. "Your name is Fenris."

Fenris turned around with wide eyes. "Slave? No… How… how did I get here? What is going on?"

Danarius walked to Fenris and put his hand on his shoulder. "In due time, I will tell you everything. But you have to work for it."

After a moment of recuperation, Fenris followed Danarius and the observers out of the dark room and into the outside world. The sunlight was crucial to his eyes, and he brought up his hand to shield them. He was still very weak and had to be helped by one of the men. As he was walking away, he heard a woman shout out.

"Leeto!"

He looked back to see a woman, an elf like him, with orange hair and green eyes that held a sense of terror and tears in them. She was tall and slender, and he felt as if he knew her from somewhere. She ran to the gate that separated him and her and reached through it.

"Leeto! What happened to you? Where are you going? Leeto, look at me!"

Fenris looked at Danarius as they continued to walk away. "Who is that woman? Who is she talking to?"

Danarius smirked again. "She's gone mad and apparently thinks you are someone she knows."

Fenris glanced back at the woman, who was still calling out to a "Leeto". He pitied her and hoped that one day she would regain her mind and find the person she was looking for. However, at least she had not lost herself. He had did not know who he truly was, what life he had before, or anything of that matter. How did he become a slave? Fenris was such an odd name for an elf, as well. Danarius had promised him that if he worked hard, he would reveal him everything that he wanted to know. Without a sense of direction or any knowledge of the land, he followed Danarius to an unknown world.


End file.
